


Gratuitous Attention

by annathema



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathema/pseuds/annathema
Summary: Solas greatly enjoys his new toy.Fill for the DA kink meme prompt here.





	

He’s never tried anything this big before.

Solas turns the new toy over in his hands and can’t help but reflexively swallow at the girth of it: a long, hefty thing of shining black. It’s featureless, smooth, with a gradually tapering tip that ends in a perfect rounded head. He imagines for a brief moment the weight of it inside him, and his heartbeat kicks up in speed. He can’t remember the last time he tried this, but he knows it was too long ago.

He knows he needs to play it safe. It’s been far, far too long since he paid himself this kind of… _gratuitous attention,_ and his body will no doubt remind him of this. He must start slowly, patiently. Must work up to it.

He predicts it will be more than worth it in the end.

It takes three fingers and a generous amount of oil before he feels satisfied with the looseness of his hole. Even then, he takes a moment to tug at his reddening cock, already leaking clear drops of precum in anticipation. Too, too long indeed.

When he’s finally ready he settles back on the bed, legs dropped open, and slowly, carefully–so very, very carefully–begins pushing the slicked-up toy inside.

It’s too thick to take all at once. He finds he must remind himself of this as he tries to tilt his hips and push it deeper, only to let out a strained whimper when it meets resistance. He commands his body to relax, to stay _still,_ and with breath held tries again. He pulls it out, breathes. This time he focuses only on the tip of it, presses the blunt head against his hole with gradually building pressure until it breaches his entrance and slips in only an inch. He takes a breath. Relaxes.

Another steady application of pressure sinks it in an inch deeper, then another. He feels his ass stretch to accommodate it with a burn that leaves his thighs trembling. Slower, careful…

He pulls it gingerly out, but this time stalls with the head of it just inside him. He breathes. Patient, he must be _patient._ His legs fall wider, hips tilting up. He pushes, and now manages to slide half of it inside him.

This toy is…bigger than he’s used to. Wider. The last time he tried to fill himself like this was with his hand, and that, too, was far too long ago. It takes an agonizing minute for the bubbling spring of nerves to dissipate, the tease of release already building low in his belly. He could come just from this, he thinks, and that is an embarrassing thought. The toy is only barely half inside him and already he’s considering finishing.

He ghosts fingertips over the stiff length of his cock, but has to pull away when the threat of release spikes too high. He is not done with this yet. Cannot let it end here. With his aching cock abandoned, he returns to easing the toy deeper into his ass. The fit is tight–even slicked with oil and stretched with deft fingers, his hole already protests the intrusion. He works it in and lets it slip just barely back, in, out, until finally he’s able to sink it further.

He lets loose a shout when he finally, _mercifully_ slides it home, seated fully inside him, and has to seal a hand over his mouth to muffle a keening groan. Oh, it’s…big. He tries to shift his position and only succeeds in pulling a tortured gasp from his throat. He can feel his ass clamp around it, can feel the walls of him pulse and spasm. It takes an eternity before he can rein in his shallow panting and slowly ease the toy back out.

After a tense moment he begins pumping it in and out of him, gradually picking up speed and reveling in the lewd, wet sound of it. He has to take a moment to pause when his cock twitches, dangerously close to coming too soon. His hole already feels raw, his insides sore where the toy’s rounded head pounds against him. He needs a moment to collect himself. To _breathe._

It's torture easing it out of his body. When it finally pulls out with a soft, obscene noise he bites his lip at the emptiness it leaves behind. It takes too much energy to focus on pushing himself to his knees. He leans forward onto his hands, reaches back and positions the toy beneath him, the tip aligned with his entrance. He takes a breath.

When he pushes back onto it he cannot stifle a moan. He seats himself flush to the bed, his ass stuffed full, and it’s hard to focus on breathing when he lays a hand flat to his belly and can _feel_ the rounded shape of the toy pressing against his muscles.

_Ohhh…_

Legs quaking, he lifts himself up and has to swallow back a scream as he falls back hard onto it. Any semblance of rhythm abandons him as he rides it, excess oil running down the insides of his thighs, leaking from his ass. The toy nearly slips free when he raises himself too high, and the groan he looses rings through the room when he buries it back inside him in one firm motion.

It’s so big, so _good,_ so–

He comes with a weak, trailing cry, and makes the mistake of relaxing his thighs and falling back, impaling himself on the hard length of it. He doesn’t have to touch his cock–the toy pushes up into him with such agonizing, _sweet_ accuracy, hits that spot that makes him see stars, and his balls draw close and tighten as he comes, and comes, and comes…

When it’s finally over he finds he can do nothing but collapse onto the mattress and gasp. His heart pounds on for a long stretch of minutes before finally beginning to slow, his senses ebbing back with each shallow breath. He’d hoped to last longer, but…mmm.

It really has been too long.

He’s careful when easing the toy out of him. The soreness is almost welcome. Solas would like to remember this for as long as possible. He glances down at the toy with glazed eyes, lips parted in a breathless gasp for air.

Perhaps next time he can manage something bigger.


End file.
